


Капля

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на басара кинк на заявку: "Тёсокабэ Мототика/Мори Мотонари. Пьяный Мототика выливает саке на Мори. Слизывать алкоголь с тел друг друга".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капля

\- ... И ту-ут я ему гов-ворю... а пото-ом... и... - у Мототики заплетается язык, он растягивает слова и сбивается с мысли, но Мотонари все равно - он слушает голос Мототики, низкий, с хрипотцой, и плывет на волнах этой мелодии. В голове шумно: там образы, обрывки фраз, лучи солнца, тепло нагретого песка, светлая прядь, то и дело падающая на единственный глаз, движения его губ, когда он сдувает волосы и улыбается. Мотонари кажется, что если он чуть-чуть наклонится вперед, они столкнутся лбами, носами, губами, и это будет...

Он не успевает закончить мысль - Мототика подхватывает бутылку и придвигается, пытаясь налить сакэ в чашку Мотонари, накреняется вбок, и подогретый напиток выливается на Мотонари.

Мототика замирает на мгновение, а потом начинает ржать, как ненормальный.  
Мотонари думает, что сейчас убьет этого идиота, но у него такой заразительный смех...  
Они лежат на полу рядом и смеются так, что становится больно в груди. Мототика приподнимается, тяжело дыша.

\- Повторим? - Мотонари кивает и садится, их колени соприкасаются, от этого по его телу ползут теплые мурашки.  
На этот раз Мототика не промахивается, разливая сакэ по чашкам, подносит свою к губам, смотрит в глаза Мотонари - и выплескивает сакэ на себя.

Смех замирает на его губах, когда Мотонари, завороженный игрой света в прозрачных каплях на груди Мототики, придвигается ближе и слизывает одну.

У напитка необычный вкус, Мотонари не распробовал. Он слизывает еще одну каплю, еще и еще. По телу Мототики проходит дрожь, Мотонари удивляется - здесь же не холодно - и слизывает еще одну каплю, задержавшуюся в ямочке у ключицы. 

Мототика вдруг оживает, резко выдыхает, обхватывает Мотонари за талию, и притягивает к себе так, словно хочет раздавить. Мотонари поднимает голову, чтобы запротестовать, но Мототика впивается в его губы, сминая любые возражения. Он слизывает с него вкус сакэ и своей кожи, оставляя взамен тепло своего дыхания, мягкость рта, тонкий запах моря и ветра. Губы у Мототики соленые, Мотонари бы пил эту соль всю жизнь, но Мототика отрывается от него и прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по шее вниз. Его пальцы уже забираются под одежду, сминая, развязывая, стягивая, ближе, жарче, еще...

В чашке есть еще немного сакэ, Мототика по капле выливает его на грудь и живот Мотонари. Сакэ уже почти остыло и кажется холодным в сравнении с кожей и обжигающими прикосновениями языка.

Мотонари стонет, запутываясь пальцами в жестких волосах Мототики, притягивая его к себе, не желая отпускать ни на секунду. Тот вслепую тянется за бутылкой и выплескивает сакэ на распростертое под ним тело. Теперь жидкость действительно горячая, это возбуждает еще сильнее, Мори выгибается под губами Мототики, член налился кровью. На него тоже попали брызги, Мототика слизывает их, обводит языком головку, посасывает. Поднимает голову и прерывисто шепчет:  
\- Ты... горячий... такой... сладкий... такой... Мо-о-ор-р-ри...

Мотонари тоже хочет попробовать его на вкус. Сейчас. Немедленно!

Хорошо, что на нем мало одежды. Можно одновременно слизывать сакэ с его груди и развязывать пояс. Удобно. Мотонари ухмыляется и прикусывает сосок. Мототика шипит сквозь зубы, шепчет полубессвязно. Мотонари не слушает - он увлечен открывшимся перед ним зрелищем.

Мототика прекрасен: широкие плечи, сильные руки, мускулистый живот, крупный член. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит из-под ресниц. Мотонари впервые замечает, какие у него ресницы. Нежно проводит по ним пальцем - щекотно. Мототика прикрывает глаз. Мотонари целует его живот - мускулы напрягаются - в пупке дрожит капля сакэ, Мотонари выпивает ее, чувствуя терпкий запах смазки, выступившей на члене Мототики. Головка совсем рядом, и он не сдерживается, берет ее в рот. Рукой проводит по напряженному стволу, вбирает член глубже, осторожно, не торопясь, наслаждаясь стонами. 

Мототика рычит и вскидывает бедра, практически вбиваясь в рот Мотонари. Тот отстраняется. Нет, не так.  
Он хватает бутылку, делает глоток, набирает сакэ в рот, и целует Мототику. Вкус сакэ смешивается с их вкусами, в голове взрываются фейерверки, их члены соприкасаются, трутся друг о друга, их стоны вибрируют в поцелуе, сакэ проливается, капая на члены, отчего оба вздрагивают и одновременно тянутся руками вниз. Они дрочат, размазывая смазку, сакэ и пот, сталкиваясь руками, не прерывая поцелуя. Мир кружится, они так близко и дышат так часто, что не успевают вдохнуть свежий воздух, становится жарче, Мотонари плывет в этой теплоте, пока его не накрывает огразм.

В голове пусто.

Мотонари подносит ко рту ладонь, перепачканную в их сперме и слизывает ее с указательного пальца. Мототика наклоняется и берет в рот его мизинец.   
Они смотрят друг на друга бесконечное мгновение, Мототика тянет Мотонари на себя и ложится на пол. 

Мысли текут неспешно, замедляясь и подстраиваясь под мерное дыхание Мототики. На его груди осталась капля сакэ, Мотонари собирает ее пальцем и размазывает по губам, проводит по ним языком, почти не чувствуя вкуса, и закрывает глаза.  
Надо будет завтра все-таки убить Мототику за испорченную одежду.


End file.
